Advent Of Dragon's Fire
by Nerd of Camelot
Summary: Meet Suzuki Fujiko, ninja in training and holder of a long-scorned power. She intends to make the power legendary, and with help and training from a much more mature Nauto Uzumaki, that just might be possible! Older!Badass!Naruto. T for their potty-mouths.
1. Prologue

In times of peace, and times of war, it comes to pass that regardless of the situation, great powers are passed down into families; the Shuringan of the Uchiha clan, for instance; and no matter the balance of power in the world, these hereditary powers never cease in the way they are passed down: continuously and without fail. For some families, this is a great honor and privilege, but for others...

For others, it is the catalyst for vendettas and prejudices. And, as such, we are brought into the story of Suzuki Fujiko, a young inheriter of one such hated power.

Hers is a story wrought with loss, pride, and humility. A story of peril, turning points, and crossing places. But above all, it is a story of adaptation.

Suzuki Fujiko is about to embark on a very painful quest, one that might result in her death, or in her redeeming her family name with the very power they are scorned for. But her destiny is not decided by years of careful training and respectful bowing, _nay._

Her destiny, like so many others, is decided by a simple act...of disobedience.


	2. Enter Naruto, He Inspires Me

**A/N: I should be working on Suddenly A Ringtail, but Naruto has captured me again. Damn him and his believing.**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Why should I?**

**Naruto: *sticks out tongue* Cuz I said so!**

**Damn, you got me there. Very well, Naru-kun, what am I believing this time?**

* * *

I was far from happy to be waking up. _Far_ from happy. It just meant another day of hell. It just meant another day of putting up with people who seemed like they were expecting me to snap any second.

I pulled on my usual attire with my usual blank expression. There was nothing new that could possibly happen today. But as I walked out the door, I began to form a decision. At the fork in the road, I didn't turn right like every other morning before.

I turned left.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: 'Oh, she turned the wrong way, hold on everybody, we got a badass over here!' But left led to the forest, it led out of the village.

I wandered down the path for a while before I literally ran into someone. I hit the ground hard on my ass. I was about to make a rather rude comment when the other person spoke up.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not like it's the first time somebody's made me land flat on my ass on a dirt road."

"You hardly look old enough to be outside of your village... Why aren't you on your way to school?"

My inner anger boiled up at the question. I kept my head down and clenched my fists. "I couldn't handle another day of teasing, of people glaring down their noses at me."

He made a small noise at the response. It didn't sound disapproving or condescending, just... understanding? No, there was no way this guy knew what it was like to be singled out and pushed aside by everyone in your entire community. There was no fucking way.

"You don't have any friends, do you?" I shook my head, "I know how that feels."

I finally looked up at him. The man in front of me couldn't be much older than 18, but his eyes screamed that he'd known pain and suffering beyond anything anykne could ever understand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said, extending his hand, "I house the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. I was always treated like it was my fault my parents sealed it in me...What's your name?"

I took his hand a little hesitantly, and it wasn't because of what he'd told me. "I'm Suzuki Fujiko. I was born with the power to control the Great Dragons's Fires."

He looked mildly impressed by my revelation. "That's... I've only ever heard stories about those powers... Kyuubi knew the first man and woman to harnass them."

I couldn't help but smirk a little at his bafflement. "They've been passed doen theough the Fujiko family for generations, but due to some idiot almost ripping the Earth apart with them a few decades ago, the family has lived in shame for a long time." I explained.

"...ah, I see. Well, why are you just standing here? If you really wanted to get away, you could've just ran through the trees." He said.

I shrugged halfheartedly. I wasn't sure why I wasn't going as fast as I could away from the village. I supposed I did have some emotional attatchment to the place, but otherwise...

"How did you handle it?!" I asked abruptly.

It caught him just as off guard as it did me. "...How did I handle what?"

"How did you handle the teasing?! How did you handle being treated like the freakin' pariah?!"

My vehemency on the subject somewhat shocked me, but he seemed to understand.

"Badly." He admitted. "But I could handle the teasing, I guess. In fact, one of my best friends always teased me. But it was the lack of attention that set me off. No one so much as looked at me, they hated me so much sometimes. I handled it by constantly getting in trouble putting grafitti on stuff and peeking in the girls's showers." He chuckled, "Looking back, it all seems so foolish."

But I knew now how he had handled it. He'd made a fool of himself his entire life. He definitely handled it better than I did.

"How do _you_ handle it?" He asked me.

"I isolate myself," I admitted somewhat sheepishly, "If they already don't want to be near me, why not make it easier on them and just stay outta their way?"

He nodded, "I can understand that. When I wasn't spray-painting the carvings of the Hokage, I was sitting alone in my house."

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. "Thanks, Naruto-san!" I exclaimed before soinning around and taking off at top speed toward the school.

He yelled something after me, but it was lost to the wind.

I pulled a harmless prank on the teacher that day, and got in humongous amounts of trouble for it, but it was totally worth it. And then, on a sudden whim, spray-painted a purposely horrible portrait of the headmaster in the teacher's lounge.

There was no proof I did it, so they were left with no suspects. I caught sight of a few of them laughing about it.

I had managed to ignore their teasing and glares the whole day. This could actually be kind of fun.


End file.
